Change
by VyeJungMin
Summary: Dia berubah, dia tidak seperti delapan tahun yang lalu, bukan lagi bebek buruk lupa lagi. Kini dia menjadi angsa cantik jelita yang membuatku sangat bergairah untuk menyentuhnya. Haruno Sakura sangat begitu menggoda. Sasuke x Sakura /Lime/Lemon/NC21/RATEM/ONESHOT/


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Change by HanaMo**

**.**

**Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**Warning: typo, ooc, lime, lemon, nc21, dldr.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dulu aku masih ingat dengan kedua matanya yang dilapisi oleh kacamata yang agak tebal yang sering ia pakai.

Masih ingat juga dengan rambut pendek sebahunya yang berwarna pink, dan jidatnya yang lebar itu.

Serta cara berpakainnya yang benar-benar aneh, dan kadang membuatku ingin sekali tertawa melihatnya yang setiap kali melintasi kelasku.

Dan masih ingat dengan tampang culunnya yang sudah lewat delapan tahun yang lalu saat aku masih di bangku sekolah.

Tapi kini dia berdiri dihadapanku dengan tampang dan penampilam yang sangat berbeda dari delapan tahun yang lalu.

Dia itu bagaikan bebek buruk rupa yang menjelma menjadi angsa yang cantik jelita.

Dia tidak memakai kacamatanya yang agak tebal itu, rambutnya tidak lagi pendek. Malah kini rambutnya panjang sebahu dengan warna merah muda sama seperti dulu. Tapi kini kelihatan berkilau dan aku sangat yakin kalau aku pegang rambutnya, pasti sangat halus sekali. 

Wajahnya sedikit merona merah, yang tiba-tiba membuatku sedikit bernafsu untuk memakannya.

Pakainnya juga tidak seperti masa sekolah dulu yang sering ia pakai. Rok sepanjang bawah lutut, kini sepuluh centimeter diatas lutut, menampilkan pahanya yang putih dan berisi membuatku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang bagaimana bagian dalam roknya, apa semenggairahkan luarnya.

Bagian tubuh atasnya bahkan lebih berisi lagi. Keduanya menonjol membuat kedua tanganku ingin sekali untuk menyentuh dan meremasnya dengan sangat keras, dan bibirku menghisap puncak kedua dadanya yang pasti membuat siapapun ingin menghisapnya. 

Sial, kehadiran tiba-tiba perempuan yang dulu sering aku olok-olok karena penampilannya yang tidak menarik, kini sangat berbeda sekali. 

Seratus delapan puluh derajat dia berubah. Cantik. Membakar birahiku sebagai laki-laki. 

Mataku yang sedari tadi menatap penuh kearah tubuhnya membuatnya diam saja di ambang pintu ruanganku. Dengan pelan aku berdeham, menghilangkan pikiran kotorku yang dengan sangat tiba-tiba muncul karena perempuan dihadapanku ini. 

Aku menyuruhnya unruk duduk di kursi yang ada di depanku, membuatku semakin jelas bagaimana lekukan tubuhnya yang sangat indah. Sial seribu sial, kalau saja dia berpenamilan seperti ini saat masa sekolah dulu, aku akan sangat pasti mengejar-ngejarnya dan menawan dirinya untuk selama-lamaya menjadi pasangan hidupku. 

Tapi sepertinya sekarangpun aku masih belum terlambat untuk mebuatnya menjadi milikku. Karena aku sangat yakin, pasti, Haruno Sakura belum menjadi milik siapa-siapa. 

"Aku sekrtaris baru anda, Uchiha-sama." ucapnya halus yang mebuatku sedikit melayang hanya mendengar suaranya. Sial, apalagi mendengar suara desahan karena kelakuanku untuk membuatnya menikmat nanti pasti akan sangat menggairahkan sekali. 

"Hn... Kau bisa menempati meja kerjamu yang ada di sana." Tunjukku kearah meja yang kosong di bagian ujung sana. Ini keberuntungan, soalnya aku memang sengaja mengalihkan meja kerja sekertarisku sama dengan ruangan kerjaku, agar gampang untuk melakukan pekerjaan.

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan Uchiha-sama, panggil saja dengan nama depanku. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Aku memotong ucapannya yang akan keluar dari bibir merah manisnya itu.

"Tapi, itu tidak sopan, Uchi—" aku memberika tatapan tajamku padanya, "baik, Sasuke-sama." Akhirnya dia menurut juga.

Aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk di meja kerjanya sendiri dan dia menganggukan kepalanya patuh. Sebelum ia beranjak dari duduknya, dia menunduk hormat padaku. 

Dan saat ia berdiri, membelakangi tubuhnya, kemudian dia berjalan kearah meja kerjanya itu benar-benar sangat menggoda hasratku yang tiba-tiba saja meninggi. 

Sial, bongkahan daging kembar miliknya yang ada di belakang itu itu benar-benar membuatku ingin sekali meremasnya dan mendegar suara lenguhan dari bibirnya yang sempat aku tatap dengan seksama. 

Sial lagi, karena dia benar-benar sangat berubah sangat drastis, segala yang dimilikinya itu benar-benar membuatku ingin sekali memakannya sampai habis. 

Dengan pelan kuacak rambutku dengan kasar, kalau seperti ini aku tidak akan fokus melakukan pekerjaanku. Dan yang akan aku pastikan bahwa kehadiran Sakura sekarang pasti akan membuat hari-hariku gelisah karenanya.

.

.

.

Benar sekali, sudah lewat satu bulan Sakura mejadi sekertarisku, dan ini adalah puncak dimana kesabaranku untuk menahan semua gejolak yang menggebu-gebu dalam hatiku. 

Awalnya aku masih bersabar pagi tadi, tapi karena aku seperti sedang kesal entah karena apa, saat Sakura menjelaskan semua hasil rapat kemarin, aku langsung saja menarik tengkuknya dan mempertemukan bibirku dengan bibir merahnya yang sangat menggoda.

Melumatnya dengan sangat ganas dan menghisapnya sampai aku puas yang aku sadari tidak akan puas karena bibirnya membuatku sangat ketagihan. 

Awalnya dia membrontak karena perlakuanku yang tiba-tiba, tapi lama-kelamaan dia akhirnya menyerah dan malu-malu membalas ciumanku. Dengan sikap malu-makunya itu benar benar membuatku gemas dan tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibirnya seperti orang kelaparan. 

Oh, benar, aku kelaparan akan dirinya yang menyiksaku selama satu bulan ini. 

Dia yang sedari tadi di sampingku, kini aku menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuanku, dia menurut dan mencari sendiri kenyamanan untuk posisi duduknya. 

Tanganku perlahan menelurusi lekuk tubuhnya yang sangat menggoda, dari kepala, leher, tulang selangkah, punggung, dada, pinggang, pinggulnya, dan terakhir bongkahan daging kembarnya yang montok ini. Ku remas dengan keras dan dia melepaskan ciuman yang sudah kami lakukan hampir tiga menit ini.

Bibirnya sangat manis. Sangat berbeda denga bibir mantan kekasihku yang lainnya. 

Kulahap lagi bibirnya tapi hanya sebentar karena aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menghisap, menciup, mengendus leher miliknya ini. Dan benar saat aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku kearah lehernya, lehernya sangat harum sekali. Dengan cepat aku langsung menyerang lehenernya dengan bertubi-tubi.

Kuhisap dengan kuat lehernya hingga menampakan tanda merah yang sangat indah untuk di pandang. Dan seketika itu aku langsung menciumi leherenya dengan bertubi-tubi, membuat kepalanya mendongak, memperluas daerah jajahanku pada leher yang sudah ku klaim menjadi milikku, yah, hanya milikku, tidak untuk orang lain.

Setelah puas dengan lehernya, kini aku aku mulai dengan membuka kancing kemejanya yang setiap hari membuat tanganku gatal untuk segera membukanya, kemudian mengeluarkan benda yang tersembunyi di dalam sana, aku yakin akan sangat indah karena terlihat dari luar besar, pasti saat di keluarkan dari dalam sangkarnya pasti lebih besar lagi.

Dan setelah kedua tanganku, sepuluh jariku melepas semua kancing kemeja miliknya, kini terpampanglah kedua daging kenyal nan padat milik gadis yang ada di pangkuanku. Napasku memburu melihanya yang begitu mengagumkan.

Dengan bra hitam dan menampung semua miliknya ini membuatku segera untuk meremasnya dan membuatnya mendesa karena kelakuan tanganku ini yang begitu tidak sabar. Oke, salahkan kehadiran Haruno Sakura satu bulan yang lalu karena membuatku seperti ini. Salahkan dia kenapa dia bisa berubah membuatku sangat bergairah setiap harinya. Atau salahkan diriku sendiri karena bisa tergoda karenanya.

Ah, aku tidak perduli, karena yang aku perdulikan sekarang aku bisa membayar semua hasratku yang sudah aku tahan selama satu bulan ini dan bisa memusakan semua tubuhku yang gatal untuk menyentuhnya.

Seperti apa yang aku lakukan pada lehernya tadi, aku meciumi dari dada sampai daging kenyal nan padat miliknya. Tanganku merambat kebelakang dan membuka pengait bra miliknya. Setelah pengait bra miliknya terlepas, dengan segera aku memundurkan kepalaku untuk melihat betapa mengagumkannya payudara miliknya itu dan benar saja setelah terlepas miliknya bergoyang membuatku langsung memanggut puncak dadanya yang membuatnya mendesah tertahat akibat bibirku yang kini menghisap kuat puncaknya.

Sialan. Haruno Sakura harus benar-benar akan membuatku puas malam ini dan harus ia lakukan untuk malam-malam berikutnya.

Mulutku di sebelah kanan payudaranya dan tangaku di sebelah kirinya. Satunya menghisap satunya meremas. Aku yakin Haruno Sakura pasti akan sangat di mabuk, buktinya sekarang ia terus mendesah tertahan dan kepalanya mendongak, matanya terpejam, tangannya melingkar di bahuku dengan erat, seperti tanpa sadar agar aku lebih keras lagi pada kedua payudaranya ini.

Dan aku menuruti kemauannya, aku menghisapnya kuat dan meremasnya dengan kuat juga membuatnya berteriak agak kencang. Aku berharap semua karyawan kantorku tidak ada yang mendengar. Dan tiba-tiba saja bibirku mengulas senyum licik karena aku baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari dimana semua karyawan aku pulangkan jam lima sore, dan aku lihat sekilas jam yang ada di dinding sana sudah menunjukan jem setengah enam sore. Jadi kemungkinan semua karyawanku sudah pulang semua. Dan itu bertambahnya keberuntunganku untuk melakukan hubungan intim dengan Haruno Sakura.

Kuangkat tubuhnya keatas mejaku, ia memandangku dengan mata sayunya, bibirnya merah agak bengkak dan lehernya banyak sekali bercak-bercak merah yang telah aku ciptakan untuknya, menandakan bahwa Haruno Sakura sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

Lalu kedua iris mataku menatap kearah kedua dadanya yang menggantung membuatku tanganku gatal untuk meremas kedua miliknya itu dan aku melakukannya dengan kuat dan kasar membuatnya yang tadi menatap sayu kearahku kini menutup matanya, bibirrnya terbuka kecil yang langsung kuhisap.

Tapi ciuman tadi itu tidak lama karena dibawah sana, milikku sudah sangat sesak untuk minta di lepaskan, meronta-ronta ingin sekali memasuki lorong hangat nan licin yang tidak pernah di masuki oleh siapapun. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah Sakura ini masih perawan atau tidak, aku tidak perduli.

Tapi kalau di lihat pinggulnya aku sangat meyakini bahwa Haruno Sakura masih perawan dan siap untuk kuperawani dan untuk kutawan selamanya untuk berada di sisiku.

Dengan cepat aku membuka kancing serta resleting celana milikku, kemudian disusul dengan celana dalam milikku dan terpampanglah milikku yang sudah bangun, menegang, besar, panjang dan siap untuk memasuki liang hangat milik Sakura yang masih tertutupi rok mininya yang ketat itu.

Kulihat Sakura memalingkah wajahnya yang memerah akibat melihat milikku yang besar ini. Kuelus pipinya, lalu menciumnya, mencoba mempercainya bahwa semua ini akan baik-baik saja.

Dan ia menolehkan kembali wajahnya kearahku. Langsung saja ku kecup bibir merah miliknya.

Ku angat Sakura dan tangan Sakura sendiri membuka rok mininya, dan sial! Apa yang aku lihat sekarang adalah pemandangan yang sangat membahagikan untuk diriku sendiri.

Tubuhku semakin tegang tidak sabar untuk memasuki lorong hangat miliknya dan dengan segera aku mengangkat tubuhnya mendudukan diriku sendiri di kursi kerjaku dan memasukan milikku yang di bantu dengan dorongan kesakitan Haruno Sakura.

Mataku terbuka pelan untuk melihat ekspresi Haruno Sakura seperti apa, dan aku melihat wajahnya yang kesakitan seperti itu. dan puncaknya ketidak sabarannya itu karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan langsung dengan paksa memasukannya dengan penuh milikku yang besar panjang kedalam lorok miliknya yang kuyakini lubangnya kecil..

Sakura menghela napasnya berat, kepalanya menyender di bahuku, dan aku sendiri menggoyangkan tubuhku tidak sabat untuk menggerakan naik turun, menggoyang milikknya, dan aku tidak ingin semua ini berhenti sebelum aku merasakan bagaimana puasnya bermain dengan sekertariku ini.

Terus, mendesah terus, kepalanya mendongak, bibirnya terbuka mengluarkan suara desahan dan erangan keluar dari mulutnya yang kecil itu. lalu tangannya mengambil tanganku yang ada di pinggangnya untuk membatunya naik turun, tapi kini malah mengajakku untuk meremas payudaranya yang menganggur begitu saja.

Karena hanya tangan satu bermain di payudara miliknya, Sakura dengan inisiatif sendiri untuk menggerakannya sendiri dan ini lebih keras membuatku sangat terpuaskan.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku menegang dan tubuhnya menegang semua membuatku sangat yakin bahwa ia akan mengluarkan klimaknya itu. dan beberapa detik kemudian memang benar kami berdua sama-sama menembakan satu sama lain.

Kami berdua terkulai lemar karena permainan kami, kepalanya menyender di bahuku, tanganku mengelus punggunya dengan baik. Ini adalah sex yang sangat terhebat dalam hidupku.

Kulihat sebentar dan mendapatkan Sakura tertidur pulas. Ah, kalau seperti ini aku harus membawanya untuk pulang keapartementku.

Setelah kurang lebihnya dua puluh menit memakai bajunya dan baju Sakura dengan segera aku segera membawa Sakura keapartementku yang akan kami isi dengan kehadiran buah hati kami yang lahir nanti dan akan sangat di pastikan apartementku akan ramai dan tidak dingin seperti aku tinggal sendiri seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Benar aku akan menikahinya.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun satu setengah jam yang lalu, tapi aku masih betah untuk memandang wajahnya yang manis dan cantik ini. Tanganku membelai pipinya, kemudian kini bibirku yang menggantikan tugas kedua tanganku.

Tanganku memeluk pinggangnya, mendekatkan diriknya pada diriku, mendenkapnya dengan posesif. Sumur hidupku, baru kali ini aku seperti ini. Sial, gadis yang dulu sering aku siksa, kini membuatku sangat tergila-gila di buatnya.

Kupelauk semakin erat tubuhnya dan membenamkan kepalaku kearah lehernya, mencium harumnya leher calon ibu dari anak-anakku nanti.

"Lepasakan aku."

Kuhentikan sejenak kegiatan hirup menghirup harum lehernya saat aku mendengar suaranya yang serak ini. Kukecup pelan lehernya kemudian menuju kearah bibirnya. Dia tidak menolak ataupun menghindar dan malah membalas kecupan dibibirku juga.

"kau mengatakan _Lepaskan Diriku_ tapi kau malah membalas ciumanku. Apa itu masksudnya?" tanyaku padanya dan dia hanya diam, lalu memejamkan matanya, membuatku langsung mengecup kedua matanya itu.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucapnya pelan, menghentikan kegiatan kecup mengecup bagian wajahnya. Aku memandang matanya yang kini terbuka.

"Sekarang kau sudah ada dirumahmu, sayang. Kau sudah aku tawan menjadi milikku selamanya, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku yang akan lahir dari rahimmu nanti. kau mengertikan?" ucapku kembali mengecup bibirnya berulang-ulang. Dia diam, tapi bibirnya malah ia majukan membuatku menghisap kuat bibirnya agak lama dan melepaskannya dengan pelan-pelan.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawabnya sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukanku, tapi dengan memeluknya sangat erat dia tidak bisa lepas dari pelukanku. Maaf sayang, untuk seharian ini akan aku tawan kau dalam kamarku ini.

Aku merangkak menaiki tubuhknya, mengurungnya dalam dekapanku lalu dengan pelan mengecup bibirnya, matanya kembali tertutup, "kau mau menikah denganku?" setelah aku mengucapkan seperti itu dia membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sebegitu ingin menikah denganku padahal dulu saat masa sekolah, kau selalu mengolokku yang aneh dan culu." Ucapnya sambil menatap langsung manik mataku, dan aku bisa melihat kilatan kemarahan, kecewa dan masih banyak lagi.

Mengingat itu semua membuatku langsung memeluk tubuhnya, "mungkin karena aku berubah seperti ini jadi kau malah ingin menikah denganku? Bagaimana kalau aku selamanya berpenamilan seperti saat kita masih sekolah dulu, apa kau akan melakukan ini?" aku diam mendengar penuturannya. Aku juga bingung apa yang akan aku jawab. "Lihat kau hanya diam saja." Ucapnya menyadarkanku dari segala masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan untuknya.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur aku pernah sekali melihatnya tanpa sengaja sedang mengganti pakaian olehraganya, saat itu ia melepaskan kacamatanya, rambutnya masih pendek dan aku masih ingat bagian tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut bra hitam yang ia kenakan saat itu. dan saat itu aku hanya memandanganya begitu intens dan membuat dadaku sedikit bergemuruh karena melihatnya. Sampai saatnya kesadaranku datang karena bunyi bel yang sangat memekakan telinga karena bel tersebut berada di atas kepalaku. Jadi saat itu aku langsung berlari dan sedikit demi sedikit melupakan bagaimana penampilan Sakura saat melepas semua costum yang membuatku gemar mengolok-oloknya.

"Aku minta maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan padanya, dan ia memelukku membuatku mendongakan kepalaku.

"Dari dulu aku menyukaimu, sekarangpun aku masih tetap menyukaimu, walaupun dulu kau sering menyakitiku dengan semua kata-kata pedasmu tentang penampilanku saat sekolah dulu dan saat aku masuk kedalam ruangan kerjamu itu membuatku sangat bahagia, dan untuk penampilanku ini, aku di paksa oleh saudaraku yang gerah karena aku menyembunyikan segalanya dengan costum yang menurutmu aneh." Mendengar itu semua, aku langsung mengecup bibirnya lagi.

"Untuk sekarang kau berubah menjadi dulu lagi juga tidak apa-apa, karena aku tidak mau membagi kecantikan milikmu terlihat oleh orang lain, hanya aku saja yang boleh melihat kecantikanmu ini." Ucapku lepan sambil memeluknya.

"Jadi kau mau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?" tanyaku padanya dan ia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku mau, karena dari dulu aku sangat mengimpikan untuk melahirkan semua anak darimu."

Dan setelah lamaranku diterima aku langsung menyerangnya kembali, seperti apa yang di lakukan di kantor kemarin. Sedikit kebahagian di pagi hari, jadi tidak apa-apa melakukan _Morning Sex _dengan calon istriku yang sangat manis ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aaku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

**OWAR**

**Sedikit pembukaan combackku dengan ff Rate M wkwkwkw maklum inspirasi daten tiba-tiba, otak lagi mesum lagi, dan untung lancer pake pov orang pertama, kalo pake orang ketiga gantung mulu u,u untuk ff lainnya, nanti aku lanjut lagi. Insyaallah kalo habis pulang kerja bakalan sempet buka laptop dan bikin ff lagi…..soalnya kangen nulis dan ini sedikit lancer. Maaf untuk semua. Minal aidzin walfaizdin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin semuanya.**

**Indramayu, Selasa, 28 juli 2014 **

**silvidiahseptiyani**


End file.
